Same
by Maki Okita
Summary: Sakura tahu bahwa ia dan Suigetsu memiliki banyak kesamaan. Sama-sama menjadi orang yang disakiti. Sama-sama menjadi orang yang ditinggalkan. Dan sama-sama menjadi orang yang dikhianati. Namun karena kesamaan itu ia akhirnya mengerti.


"Asalkan dia bahagia, aku juga ikut bahagia."

Ia mengatakan itu dengan ringan seolah tak ada rasa sakit disana. Harusnya ia juga merasa terluka dan sakit hati sepertiku, saat mengetahui kekasihnya sendiri mengkhianati dirinya. Tapi kenapa dia malah seperti ini. Setidaknya ia harus marah jika ia tak mau menangis tapi kenapa ia malah bertingkah seperti ini.

"Bodoh!" aku hanya bisa mengumpat pada pemuda sialan disampingku ini. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dia. Bagiku Suigetsu sangat sulit untuk ditebak.

Suigetsu menoleh padaku saat aku memberi umpatan kejam lainnya untuk dirinya yang bodoh itu. Tapi bukannya marah, ia malah memasang cengiran khas miliknya.

Sial! Topengnya benar-benar terpasang sangat sempurna!

"Hentikan cengiran bodohmu itu, Idiot!" sekali lagi aku mengumpatnya. Namun kulihat dia malah semakin melebarkan cengirannya membuatku semakin muak. "Kubilang hentikan cengiran bodohmu itu, keparat! Kau membuatku muak!" aku berteriak padanya lalu memandang dirinya yang ternyata telah menghilangkan cengirannya itu. Ia menatapku dengan iris ungunya yang tajam membuatku mau tak mau menunduk. Dan dapat kurasakan air mataku menetes membasahi pipi. Sial!

"Lalu kau ingin aku berbuat apa? Menangis sepertimu, eh?" dia bertanya dengan nada mengejek

"Jangan bohongi dirimu, bodoh! Aku tau kau terluka kan? Setidaknya jangan sok kuat begitu!" aku bertanya dengan suara yang pelan namun aku yakin Suigetsu dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku memang kuat ko, tidak sepertimu yang cengeng!" Ia menjawab dengan enteng sekaligus mengejek membuatku segera mengangkat kepalaku kembali dan menatapnya dengan deathglare andalanku yang kurasa tak mempan. Terbukti dia malah hanya cengengesan saat kutatap seperti itu.

"Jangan menangis." Aku tersentak saat kurasakan tangan putih pucatnya menyapu pipiku, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata disana.

Aku memandangnya yang ternyata juga sedang memandangku. Lalu ia tersenyum kepadaku. Dan entah kenapa aku merasakan kehangatan di hatiku saat melihat senyumannya kali ini.

"Kenapa kau melepaskan, Karin?" Aku bertanya dengan tiba-tiba membuatnya terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"Karena dia pantas bahagia." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Kurasa kau juga pantas bahagia."

"Tapi Karin tak bahagia denganku. Ia hanya bahagia kalau bersama Uchiha brengsek itu!"

Aku terdiam. Kenapa? Kenapa Karin begitu beruntung?

"Jangan cemburu begitu, Saki. Karin memang pantas bersama Uchiha dibandingkan kau"

Aku mengeryit tak suka. Apa dia bilang? Sasuke tak pantas denganku?

"Dia tak pernah mencintaimu kan?"

Ah benar. Uchiha brengsek itu memang tak pernah mencintaiku sama sekali. Ia mencintai Karin, kakakku yang sama-sama brengsek.

"Kau juga tak pernah dicintai oleh jalang itu!" Aku membalas perkataannya membuat Suigetsu terdiam seketika. Dan entah kenapa melihatnya terdiam begini membuatku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kau benar." Aku memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Si makhluk bodoh yang kuakui yah lumayan tampan ini tersenyum sedih membuatku hanya terdiam kaku memandangnya."Karin memang tak pernah mencintaiku."

Aku mendecih.

"Sudah kuduga hubungan kalian pasti hanya sandiwara saja. Kau pria yang bodoh karena mencintai wanita jalang seperti kakakku itu. Pantas saja Karin suka memanfaatkanmu, kau bodoh sih!"

Dia terkekeh mendengar kata-kataku. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia menarikku mendekat, lalu memelukku. Membawa diriku dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Kau juga sama, Saki. Kau juga sama bodohnya denganku sampai-sampai mau disakiti terus-menerus olah Uchiha itu."

Ah, dia benar.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Same © Maki Okita

Rated : M

Warning : OOC, AU, Deskripsi Berantakan, Alur kecepetan dan Typo bertebaran dimana

Don't Like Don't Read!

Summary :

Sakura tahu bahwa ia dan Suigetsu memiliki banyak kesamaan. Sama-sama menjadi orang yang disakiti. Sama-sama menjadi orang yang ditinggalkan. Dan sama-sama menjadi orang yang dikhianati. Namun karena kesamaan itu ia akhirnya mengerti.

.

.

* * *

Aku memasuki sebuah restoran yang cukup besar di kota Konoha. Hari ini aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengan pria itu . Pria yang pernah aku cintai – ah tidak bahkan sampai saat ini pun aku masih mencintainya. Baka Sakura!

Aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru restoran yang dapat dijangkau oleh mataku. Suasana restoran yang cukup sepi mengingat ini masih jam kerja cukup memudahkanku mencarinya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung menemukannya.

Dia- Uchiha Sasuke berada di bangku nomor 15. Tubuhnya yang dibalut oleh kaos berwarna putih dipadu dengan celana jins berwarna biru tua serta kakinya yang dibalut oleh sepatu berwarna hitam membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja berumur 17 tahunan. Tampan dan menawan. Ck, Haruno Sakura apa yang kau pikirkan sih?

Aku berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sasuke sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiranku. Terbukti ia masih menatap ke arah luar melalui jendela disampingnya. Melamun, eh?

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" Aku menarik kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengannya. Ia tersentak kaget atas pertanyaanku dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku sepenuhnya.

"Kau datang?" Sasuke balik bertanya padaku. Aku mengangkat alis heran.

"Kau yang tadi menelponku dan memintaku datang," aku berhenti berkata saat seorang pelayan menghampiriku dan Sasuke untuk menanyakan pesanan.

"Berikan aku jus strawberry dan untuknya jus tomat. Itu saja." Ucapku pada pelayan.

"Kau masih seperti yang dulu ternyata, Cherry." Kata Sasuke setelah pelayan iu meninggalkan meja kami.

Aku tersenyum. "Begitukah? Kurasa aku bukan Sakura yang dulu. Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" Aku menatapnya dingin.

"Kenapa? Padahal dulu kau yang begitu gembira saat kupanggil begitu." Dia tersenyum sinis

"Itu dulu bukan sekarang. Sekarang aku tak menyukai sebutan memuakkan itu!" Aku berujar tak kalah sinisnya.

"Bagiku itu sama saja."

Aku menghela napas. Berhadapan dengan Uchiha memang selalu begini. "Berhentilah memancingku untuk berdebat denganmu. Apalagi untuk hal sepele seperti itu."

"Kau yang memulai, Nona."

Aku hanya memberikan pandangan sinis dan ia hanya tertawa.

"Maaf." ucapnya beberapa saat setelah ia tertawa. Kini wajahnya berubah serius.

"Untuk?" Aku bertanya pura-pura tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Untuk segalanya. Pengkhianatanku, perselingkuhanku dan semua yang aku dan Karin lakukan padamu."

Aku hanya tersenyum sinis, "Maaf? Kau gila, eh?"

"Cherry?"

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu tak bisa ditebus hanya den–ah terimakasih." Aku tersenyum saat pelayan yang tadi datang untuk menyerahkan pesanan kami. Setelah pelayan itu pergi aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku pada Uchiha dihadapanku. "Kau bersalah Sasuke. Minta maaf tak akan merubah segalanya!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu apa kesalahanku."ada jeda sejenak, Sasuke menatapku dengan mata yang penuh penyesalan. Diraihnya tanganku lalu ia genggam kuat seakan tak mau melepaskannya. "Maaf karna aku selalu menyakitimu, Cherry."

Aku tertegun sesaat. Seumur hidupku mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, ia tak pernah menunjukkan wajah penuh penyesalan seperti saat ini. Dia makhluk penuh dengan gengsi hanya untuk mengakui kesalahannya.

Aku melepaskan genggamannya dengan kasar. "Kau bukan hanya menyakitiku Sasuke. Kau bahkan menyakiti Suigetsu. Orang yang selalu menganggapmu teman, saudara bahkan adiknya sendiri. Betapa jahatnya dirimu!"

Sasuke menunduk. "Aku tahu, Cherry. Aku sangat tahu."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu." Aku menatapnya sinis. Dengan segera aku bangkit dari kursiku berniat pergi. Sungguh aku tak ingin menangis disini. Sasuke yang rapuh membuat pertahananku hampir runtuh. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi aku melontarkan sebuah kalimat untuknya.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Sasuke."

* * *

Aku berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa. Rumah keluarga besar Haruno. Rumah yang merupakan surga bagiku namun pada akhir-akhir ini juga menjadi neraka bagiku. Karna disinilah aku hidup bersama si jalang Karin, saudara kembarku.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan pulang. Kukira kau sudah mati bunuh diri." Sebuah suara yang begitu ku kenal memasuki indera pendengaranku. Aku manatap pemilik suara itu. Karin, wanita jalang perebut kekasih orang itu kini sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah majalah.

"Harusnya kau yang mati. Dasar jalang tak tahu diri!" aku menatap sinis padanya.

Karin menutup majalahnya dengan kasar. Ia berdiri sembari menatapku tajam. "Kau! Jaga ucapanmu. Aku ini kakakmu!"

"Kau bukan kakakku, sialan! KAU WANITA JALANG PEREBUT KEKASIH ORANG!" Aku berseru keras masih menatapnya sinis.

Karin tersenyum mengejek "Ohh, apa kau masih tak terima jika Sasuke-kun aku dapatkan, eh? Ah betapa malangnya nasibmu, Sakura sayang."

"Kau begitu bangga karna mendapat si Uchiha Brengsek itu?"Aku melontarkan pertanyaan lalu tersenyum mengejek. " Selamat. Kalian memang pasangan serasi. Dua orang brengsek!" Setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung meninggalkannya sendirian.

"BRENGSEK KAU SAKURAAAAA!"

Dan yang terakhir kudengar hanya suara teriakan Karin yang menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah.

* * *

Aku memasuki kamarku dan menjatuhkan diriku ke ranjang king size milikku. Aku benar-benar bisa gila jika terus berada di sini. Bersama dengan si jalang berambut merah itu membuatku darah tinggi. Aku heran kenapa si bodoh Suigetsu bisa jatuh cinta pada Karin.

Berbicara tentang Suigetsu aku sedikit khawatir dengan pria itu. Bagaimana kabarnya yah? Aku langsung saja bangkit dari rebahanku dan langsung mengambil handphone pink milikku. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru ku ketik nomor handphonenya yang sudah ku hafal di luar kepala. Oke, tak perlu bertanya kenapa aku bisa menghafal nomor pria lain selain Sasuke. Aku sudah cukup lama kenal Suigetsu. Bahkan sebelum aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bisa dibilang kami adalah sahabat.

Aku semakin khawatir saat panggilanku tidak di jawab oleh pria berambut ungu itu. Ah kemana si Suigetsu itu? Jangan bilang kalau dia bunuh diri.

"Haloo." Sebuah suara berat yang kuyakini milik si bodoh Suigetsu akhirnya menjawab di panggilan yang ke lima. Sial! Dia benar-benar membuatku khawatir saja.

"Akhirnya kau angkat juga. Kau tak berniat mau bunuh diri kan?"

Sui terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata kembali, "awalnya sih, tapi setelah kupikir tak ada gunanya. Kau sendiri?" Ia balik bertanya padaku.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang mau mati karna cinta." Aku menjawab sinis.

"Oh, kukira kau seperti Juliet yang mau mati untuk romeonya."

"Jangan mengejekku, Baka. Dan siapa yang kau sebut romeo, hah? Sasuke itu bukan romeo, dia hanya pria brengsek yang tak tahu diri."

"Yah aku tau itu."Suigetsu terdiam membuatku sedikit khawatir.

"Sui.."Aku memanggilnya pelan karena ia tak kunjung bicara. "Kau masih disana?"

"Ah ya, maaf." Jawab Suigetsu lirih. Entah kenapa mendengar suaranya yang rapuh begitu membuatku sedih. Dulu Suigetsu adalah sosok ceria yang bahkan selalu membuatku tertawa setiap saat.

"Sakura?" Kali ini dia yang memanggilku. Aku tersadar saat mendengar suara rendahnya.

"Ya?"jawabku.

"Bisakah kau datang ke apartemenku?" Ia bertanya ragu. Aku tahu itu dari nada suaranya.

"Ya. Aku akan ke apertementmu. Jangan bunuh diri dulu, kau!" ejekku dan suara tertawa Suigetsu pun terdengar.

"Ahh, kalau begitu aku tutup telfonnya. Kutunggu kau, Saki. Jyaa ne." Dan sambungan telpon pun terputus.

Aku menghela napas. Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini begitu lelah. Raga dan bathin pun terasa benar-benar tersiksa. Ohh Kami-sama aku sudah lelah..

* * *

Aku menatap pintu di hadapanku. Yah, kini aku sudah berada di depan pintu apartement Suigetsu. Entah kenapa aku tidak ada niatan untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Sebuah suara yang ku kenal membuatku sontak menoleh kebelakang. Suigetsu berdiri di sana dengan beberapan kantong plastik membuatku mengangkat satu alis merah jambuku.

"Kau darimana?" tanyaku saat ia mendekat kepadaku untuk membuka pintu.

"Mini market. Isi lemari pendinginku kosong jadi aku belanja." Jawabnya lalu masuk ke dalam apertement. Aku mengikutinya. Emeraldku membulat saat melihat sekelilingku.

"Apartementmu habis kerampokan, eh?" tanyaku heran saat melihat isi apartementnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Pecahan vas dan guci dimana-mana, buku-buku yang berantakan, abu kertas yang berserakan bahkan beberapa botol minuman beralkohol yang tergeletak dimana-mana.

Tunggu!

Botol beralkohol?

Aku langsung menatap Suigetsu yang kini sedang menata belanjaannya di lemari pendingin. Aku melipat tangan didada.

"Kau mabuk, hah?" Aku bertanya sinis. Gerakan tangan Suigetsu terhenti beberapa saat namun langsung melanjutkan kembali tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Sialan! Dia mengacuhkanku? Rutukku dalam hati. Aku langsung berjalan mendekatinya lalu menarik lengan bajunya agar ia menatapku.

"AKU TANYA KAU MABUK HAH?" aku berteriak marah padanya. Sedangkan Suigetsu hanya memutar bola mata nya bosan. Tangannya menutup pintu lemari pendingin lalu berjalan menjauhiku.

"Sui aku bertanya padamu!" Aku mulai muak dengan tingkahnya yang mengabaikanku.

"Yah, aku mabuk. Hanya untuk menghilangkan ingatan tentang Karin." Jawabnya kemudian sambil duduk di sofa merah maroonnya. Aku menghampirinya lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Kau harusnya tidak perlu mabuk begitu kan?" Aku mengusap rambutnya. Seakan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hanya itu car yang aku pikirkan. Tapi sialnya Karin tetap saja menghantuiku."ujarnya putus asa

Aku langsung memeluknya. Membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan bahuku. Mendekapnya penuh sayang.

"Aku tau kita adalah dua orang yang terluka, tersakiti dan terkhianati oleh mereka berdua. Tapi kumohon jangan kau siksa dirimu seperti itu." Aku berbicara pelan. Dapat kurasakan air mataku mengalir.

Suigetsu melepaskan pelukanku. Ia menatapku dan jemarinya bergerak menyapu air mataku yang membasahi pipiku.

"Gomen. Aku memang bodoh." Kata Suigetsu lirih. Kini ia memegangi setiap sisi wajahku membuatku menatap matanya yang begitu indah.

"Kita. Kita berdua yang bodoh. Terlalu terluka karena cinta." Aku tertawa dengan air mata yang menetes kembali. Sial!

"Ne, Saki. Kenapa kita tak coba untuk melupakan mereka? Dan membuat kisah kita saja?"

Aku memandang bingung Suigetsu. "Maksudmu?"

Wajah Suigetsu mendekat. Bahkan aku merasakan hidung kami yang bersentuhan. Jarak wajah kami hanya sekitar beberapa centi saja. Aku menahan napas saat itu juga.

"Bantu aku melupakan Haruno Karin." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu bibirku langsung ditawan olehnya. Bibir Suigetsu bergerak lembut disana membuatku sontak memejamkan mata menikmati. Entahlah, aku sama sekali tak menolak dicium oleh Suigetsu. Ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir dihatiku.

Suigetsu melepaskan ciumannya setelah sepuluh menit. Ia menatapku yang ngos-ngosan karena ciumannya. Mata emeralku memandangnya sehingga mata kami bertemu. Matanya menyiratkan permohonan yang begitu besar dan aku tau aku tak bisa menolaknya karena aku juga ingin melupakan Sasuke. Tanganku mengusap sisi wajahnya. Lalu tersenyum lemah.

"Lakukan, Sui. Buat aku juga melupakan Sasuke. Buat aku hanya mengingatmu saja."

Suigetsu tersenyum. Lalu menciumku kembali. Dengan gerakan lembut ia mendorong jatuh tubuhku ke sofa yang kami berdua duduki. Bibirnya masih melumat lembut bibirku, melakukan dengan penuh perasaan dan kehati-hatiannya.

"Enggh~ Sui.." itu desahan pertamaku saat kurasakan lidahnya menyapu kulit leherku yang merupakan sisi sensitifku. Secara otomatis aku mendongak yang tanpa sengaja malah membuat Suigetsu lebih leluasa.

"Arrghh.. Sui sakit!" Aku berteriak pelan saat Suigetsu menggigit leherku sebelum akhirnya menjilatnya. Membuat tanda kepemilikan yang entah keberapa disana.

Suigetsu sama sekali tak memperdulikan teriakanku. Dengan lihai ia mempereteli semua kancing kemejaku lalu melepaskan kemeja biruku. Setelah itu tangannya mencoba melepaskan celana jins pendekku, lalu membuangnya asal-asalan.

"Heii.. itu aku baru membelinya!" Aku mengomel saat Suigetsu membuang semua pakaianku ke pojok ruangan. Sedangkan dia hanya tertawa.

"Aku akan membelikannya yang baru jika kau mau." Jawabnya enteng sambil menyingkir dari atasku lalu melepaskan bajunya sendiri. Wajahku merona saat melihat tubuhnya yang atletis. Ahh, kukira selama ini ia tak mempunyai tubuh bagus seperti itu. Sontak aku langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Tak usah malu begitu, Saki." Kekehnya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku, sial ternyata pria ini benar-benar membuat malu. Apalagi dengan keadaanku sekarang yang hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam saja. Dia sih enak hanya telanjang dada!

"Kyaaa.." Aku berteriak saat Suigetsu menggendongku ala bridal style. Ia membawa keruangan yang begitu kukenal. Kamarnya.

Bruk.

Tubuh kami berdua jatuh bersamaan di ranjang king size milik Suigetsu dengan posisi pria berambut putih keunguan itu berada diatasku. Suigetsu langsung saja melumat bibirku kembali. Bibirnya menghisap, menjilat bahkan kadang menggigit.

"Akhh!" tubuhku mengejang saat tangan kanannya meremas payudara kananku. Aku bahakn tak sadar sejak kapan braku sudah terlepas.

"Su..sui..getsu.." aku memanggil namanya disela ciuman kami. Astaga aku baru tahu sisi liarnya, tapi aku sudah hampir kehabisan napas.

Suigetsu seakan mengerti. Ia melepaskan ciumannya membuat kepalaku terjatuh di tubuhnya untuk mengatur napas. Langsung saja Suigetsu membalikkan posisi, kini ia berada diatasku.

Kini lidahnya menari di sekitar leherku, menjilat, menggigit lalu menghisapnya. Aku yakin ia sudah menciptakan kissmark yangt sangat banyak disana. Dapat kurasakan lidahnya bergerak ke telinga kananku. Menjilatnya membuatku hanya dapat melenguh.

"Suihh..getsuhh~"

Lidah Suigetsu kembali turun. Kali ini berhenti di belahan dadaku. Lidahnya menjilati dadaku kiriku sebelum melahapnya membuatku memekiki tertahan. Tangan kirinya memanjakan dada sebelah kananku. Aku benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan keadaannya sekarang. Semua terasa sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Aahhhhh.." aku sontak mendesah saat kurasakan jari-jarinya membelai bagian sensitifku yang lain.

Suigetsu melepaskan dadaku. Mata ungunya menatapku sayu lalu menyeringai.

"Kau sangat basah dibawah sana, apa kau sebegitunya menikmatinya, Sakuraa"

Pssssshh. Aku merona. Sial, kenapa ia mengatakannya secara frontal seperti itu?

Suigetsu terkekeh, aku dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Dapat kurasakan tangannya menarik lepas celana dalamku yang merupakan satu-satunya kain yang tersisa. Ia beringsut ke bawah membuatku terdiam. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Ahhnn…" aku secara reflex langsung menjambak rambut Suigetsu saat merasakan lidahnya malah mengobrak-abrik kewanitaanku. Berusaha untuk menyingkirkannya namun sia-sia, entah kenapa aku mendadak lemas.

"Ah! Ah! Ah.. Sui.. Suigetsuhh.."

Gerakan lidah Sasuke semakin liar membuatku semakin bergerak gelisah di ranjang. Sial, aku seperti akan keluar.

"Sui.. aku..aku akan.. AAAAAAHHHHH…!"

Klimaks pertama. Aku langsung mengeluarkannya begitu saja, dan Suigetsu langsung melahapnya habis. Lidahnya menjilati daerah kewanitaanku untuk membersihkan cairan itu.

Suigetsu mengangkat wajahnya menatapku yang masih mengatur napas. Ia membelai rambutku penuh sayang membuatku sedikit memejamkan mata, menikmati. Aku menyukainya saat ia sudah seperti ini.

"Saki.." panggilnya membuatku membuka mata menatapnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kananku lalu menuntunku ke bagian bawahnya. Mataku melebar saat tanganku menggengam sebuah benda panjang yang aku tahu itu adalah kejantanan Suigetsu.

"Mmmm.." Suara desahan tertahan Suigetsu terdengar. Aku memandang mata sayunya, dan wajahnya menyiratkak kenikmatan disana. Dengan perlahan aku memijat kejantanan Suigetsu membuatnya kembali mendesah tertahan

"Ahhh.. Sakuraahh.." ia semakin mendesah saat tangan mungilku mengocok kejantangannya. Entah mengapa mebuatnya seperti sangat membuatku senang.

Aku terus saja mengocoknya, kadang memijat kejantanannya. Membuat desahan Suigetsu makin jelas terdengar.

"Ber..henti Sakii..!"perintah Suigetsu sambil melepaskan tanganku dari kejantangannya. Aku sontak menatapnya yang sama-sama sedang menatapku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung

"Karena akau tidak mau keluar dulu." Jawabnya terengah. Ia bangkit lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk memasuki tubuhku.

"Tahan sebentar." Ucapnya sambil mencoba mendoraong benda panjang tersebut ke dalam kewanitaanku membuatku meringis perih.

Suigetsu menghentikan dorongannya dan menatapku khawatir.

"Doujobu. Tak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Lakukan Sui.." ucapku menenangkannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Bukankah kau juga ingin melakukannya?"

Suigetsu tersenyum. ia mencoba mendorong kejantanannya kembali untuk memasukiku. Namun baru setengahnya ia kini terdiam sambil memandangku. Ah tentu aku tahu apa sebabnya.

"Yaa.. aku masih perawan Sui. Maka jadilah yang pertama dan yang terakhir untukku." Kataku sambil mengalungkan lenganku ke lehernya lalu membawanya ke dalam ciuman.

"Arrgghh.." Aku menjerit saat rasa perih yang amat sangat menghampiriku saat kami berdua benar-benar bersatu. Air mataku sampai menetes saking sakitnya. Suigetsu langsung membawaku kedalam ciuman kembali yang sempat aku lepaskan karena berteiak. Ia pun menggerakkan kejantanannya secara perlahan, berusaha agar aku menyusuaikan.

"Haahh..Sui..Sui..Ah! Ah! Lebih..cepat.."aku meracau tak karuan saat Suigetsu memacu kejantanannya lebih cepat. Sial aku sungguh menikmatinya.

"Saki..aku mencintaimu.."

"Hyaaahhh.."

Dan aku hanya bisa pasrah saat Suigetsu seakan mulai menggila. Tusukannya semakin cepat, keras dan dalam membuat tubuhku terhetak mengikuti tusukannya.

"Agh!..Agh!..Agh! Sui.. ini terlalu cepat...dan dalamm!"

"Saki..kau menjepitku..kau sungguh nikmat. Shit!"

"Ahh..! Ahh..!"

Tubuh kami berdua semakin bergerak tak karuan. Suigetsu terus saja menusukku. Keringat sudah membanjiri kami bedua, aku mengeratkan peganaganku pada seprai ranjangnya yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Akhh..Suihh..ahh! ahh!"

Mulut Suigetsu menyambar putting dadaku. Menghisap, memilih, lalu menjilatnya membuatku semakin tak karuan. Tubuhku menegang saat kurasakan ada yang ingin keluar. Kurasakan kejantanan Suigetsu pun membesar. Kami akan klimaks.

"Sui.. aku..aku akan.. AAAAAAHHHHH…!"

"SAKURAAA.." dan semua terasa putih. Yang aku ingat hanya rasa hangat yang mekingkupi kewanitaan dan rahimku.

Aku membuka mata saat kurasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajahku. Mataku menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna biru.

Tunggu biru?

Aku langsung terduduk.

"Ittai.."ringisku saat merasakan sakit dibawah sana. Aku menatap tubuhku yang terbalut selimut. Dapat kurasakan bahwa aku sama sekali tak memakai baju sama sekali.

Emeraldku menjelajahi setiap ruangan ini. Terasa tidak asing. Bahkan sangat kukenal.

"Ngghh~ apa sudah pagi?" sebuah suara serak dari samping kananku membuatku langsung menoleh. Mataku melebar saat menemukan Suigetsu disana tanpa baju yang menutupi badannya. Dan bagian bawahnya hanya ditutupi selimut yang sama denganku.

"Ahh, ohayou." Cup. Suigetsu menyapaku sambil memberikan ciuman di bibirku. Aku membatu. Jadi kemari itu bukanlah mimpi.

"Jangan melamun di pagi hari, itu tidak baik." Ucap Suigetsu menyadarkanku. Aku menoleh padanya yang ternyata telah keluar dari selimut lalu memungut celana jinsnya lalu memakainya.

Pssshh. Aku memerah saat melihat tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut apapun. "Baka. Kenapa kau telajang sih!" kataku malu.

Suigetsu menatapku aneh. "Bukankah kau sudah melihatku telanjang, bahkan sampai merasakannya?" tanyanya enteng sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

"Suigetsu bodoh!" Aku berteriak sambil melemparkan beberapa bantal ke pintu yang sudah ditutupnya. Suigetsu hanya tertawa di balik pintu.

* * *

"Kau baru pulang, eh?" Tanya Karin saat aku akan menaiki tangga membuatku berhenti.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Kau mulai menjadi wanita jalang, eh?" Ucap Karin megejek membuat bola mata milikku memutar bosan. Apa sih maunya si setan merah ini?

Aku berbalik untuk memandangnya. Menatapnya lelah. "Berhenti memancingku, Karin. aku lelah bertengkar denganmu." Ujarku lirih. Sungguh aku benar-benar leleh bertengkar terus-terusan dengan Karin.

"Aku sudah lelah terus bertengkar denganmu. Aku sadar bahwa semua itu tak ada gunanya. Kau memang selalu unggul dariku. Dari segi otak maupun paras." Ucapku putus asa sambil menunduk. Benar-benar aku memang selalu kalah dengannya. "Bahkan aku menyadari bahwa Sasuke memang sepantasnya denganmu. Toh sejak awal ia tak pernah mencintaiku!" Aku mengankat wajahku dan memandangnya yang kini terdiam.

Karin melangkah mendekat lalu menggengam tanganku. Ia menunduk.

"Gomen Sakura. Gomenasai." Katanya dengan suara bergetar membuatku terkejut. Karin menangis.

"Karin?" Aku memanggilnya pelan membuatnya mendongak. Wajah cantiknya kini sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Aku memang brengsek. Merebut kekasih adiknya sendiri aku memang wanita jahat. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa iri padamu. Aku selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik. Kau bahkan sampai sebegitu terluka karena aku."Ucapnya sambil menatapku.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti menangis." Kataku sambil mengusap air matanya. Mencoba tersenyum. "Kau tetap kakakku yang aku sayang." Lanjutku sambil memeluknya.

Dan saat itu juga kami menangis bersama. Bahkan aku mengingkari janjiku pada Suigetsu yang berjanji tak akan menangis kembali.

* * *

_**Tiga bulan kemudian.**_

Aku menatap dua sosok yang berdiri di altar. Kedua orang yang aku sayang sedang mengucap sumpah disana. Aku mengulum senyum, ada kelegaan dihatiku saat mereka akhirnya kini menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Dapat kulihat wajah Karin yang bahagia dan Sasuke yang tersenyum. bahkan saat bersamaku ia tak pernah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan kami berdua berserobok. Ia tersenyum menatapku membuatku mau tak mau tersenyum juga. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya membuatku berusaha untuk mengerti ucapannya yang tidak bersuara itu.

Arigatou.

Ahh, ternyata memang benar Sasuke memang akan lebih bahagia bersama Karin. Aku sadar maka dari itu sebelum pernikahan mereka aku memaafkannya. Ia juga bilang bahwa ia sudah meminta maaf pada Suigetsu dan Suigetsu menghajarnya sebelum memafkannya.

Ah, bicara tentang suigetsu kemana dia?

Aku menatap sekeliling untuk mencari Suigetsu, namun tidak menemukannya di antara para tamu yang berada di sini. Ah, dasar pria menyebalkan!

Aku kini membalikkan pandanganku kembali ke pasangan baru itu. Karin kini sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil berbalik bersiap melempar bunga. Sedangkan para wanita-wanita yang berstatus belum menikah langsung mengerubunginya membuatku tersenyum.

"Satu..dua..tangkap!" Karin berteriak semangat sambil melemparkan sebuket bunga itu ke atas. Semua wanita berusaha untuk menangkapnya.

Set..

Semua terdiam saat sebuah tangan mendapatkannya. Mataku melebar saat aku tahu pemilik tangan itu. Suigetsu berdiri di antara para gadis dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam sambil memegang bunga yang ia dapatkan. Ia menyeringai kearahku.

"Kyaaa Suigetsu kau ternyata akan menyusul kami!" Karin berteriak heboh.

"Tentu. Kau pikir hanya kalian yang akan menikah?" Balas Suigetsu sambil berbalik menghampiriku. Ia menggenggam jemariku membuatku tersenyum

"Bulan depan kami akan menikah." Ujar Suigetsu sambil memasangkan sebuah cincin bermahkotakan berlian di jari manisku. Aku menatapnya yang tersenyum.

"Ahh, sudah kuduga kalu kalian pasti berjodoh." Kata Sasuke sambil menghampiri kami. Ia menuntun Karin yang tampak kepayahan dengan gaun pengantinnya.

"Ahh astaga, aku sungguh tak menyangka." Karin berucap senang.

Aku hanya dapat menunduk malu. Sial Suigetsu benar-benar membuatku malu.

"Nahh, jadi bagaimana Sakura? Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Suigetsu sambil berlutut membuatku menatapnya.

Aku memalingkan wajah. "Bodoh! Tentu saja aku harus menikah denganmu. Karena anakku membutuhkan ayahnya."

"Ehhhh."

Kata-kataku membuat semua orang disana melongo, termasuk Suigetsu. Ia menatapku tak percaya.

"Kau hamil?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk. "Yah, baru tiga minggu lalu kuperiksa dan hasilnya positif."

Suigetsu tersenyum lebar. Lalu menggendongku ala bridal style sambil berputar membuatku sontak berteriak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura.." Kata Suigetsu bahagia membuatku tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Yah, karena kami saling mencintai. Berawal dari rasa sakit yang sama. Penderitaan yang sama kami berdua belajar untuk saling mengerti. Sampai akhirnya Tuhan memberikan takdirnya.

Yah, perasaanku kali ini lebih kuat kepada Suigetsu. Dan kurasa aku akan bahagia bersamanya.

Terima kasih Tuhan.

Fin.

* * *

A/N : err..bingung mau ngomong apa tentang ficku yang satu ini. yahh apalagi adegan lemonnya yang bener-bener bikinnya harus dua hari dua malem. Ini sebenernya fic pertamaku sebelum Sakurasou dan Ikeman Kyodai. Senengnya akhirnya bisa dipublish juga

Dulu kan aku kesemsem banget sama mas Suigetsu yang rada-rada imut imut gmanaaa gitu, Nah disini aku bikin karekternya menjadi lebih serius. Gomen kalo OOC banget.

Ahh, dan maaf buat fans Sasusaku jika kecewa. Karena kan sekali-sekali memasangkan si pantat ayam dengan mba Karin juga enggak papa kan?

Arigatou buat udah membacanya. Review kalian dan sarannya.


End file.
